The First Man
by Southern Steel
Summary: He started to stand when the cock of a gun made him stop. "If I were you," a deep male voice broke the silence. "I would sit right back down or your little brother just might get hurt."
1. Chapter 1 Permission to Camp

_**This is my first attempt at a Bonanza story. It probably won't follow the show story line because I don't really know when... well I'm not going to give away the end. Anyways, I hope you like it. Disclamer: I don't own anything. **_

_CHAPTER 1 Permission to Camp_

"Please Adam!" eleven year old Joseph "Little Joe" Cartwright begged his older brother.

"I've already told you Little Joe," twenty one year old Adam Cartwright sighed, "I'm busy this weekend. I can't take you camping."

"But Adam!" Little Joe argued before Adam cut him off,

"No Little Joe, and that's final!"

"But you promised!" Little Joe whined.

"Look, Joe," Adam paused in saddling Sport, "I know I promised, but I've got to finish mending the fence in the north pasture."

"Can't I come with you?" Joe begged, "I can help and get to camp at the same time!"

Adam thought a moment before smiling at his youngest brother.

"Let's go talk to Pa." he said.

"Thanks Adam!" Joe exclaimed, giving his brother a hug.

"Hold up little brother," Adam laughed, "We better see what Pa says."

"All right Adam." Joe was still excited, fairly sure that Pa would let him go.

Adam grinned and finished tightening the cinch on his horse, Sport.

"Come on" Adam said, "Let's go ask Pa."

Joe smiled and ran to the house, but waited on the porch for Adam who walked.

"Hurry up Adam!" he exclaimed.

"Hold your horses, Little Joe. I'm coming!" Adam laughed.

He reached the porch and the two of them walked into the house.

Ben Cartwright was sitting at his desk doing paperwork when he heard the door open and his youngest and oldest son walked in.

"Hello boys," Ben smiled at his sons.

"Hi Pa!" Joe practically shouted. "Can I go with Adam and help him mend the fence in the north pasture?"

"Slow down, Little Joe." Ben smiled, "What's he talking about Adam?"

"I promised Joe that I would take him camping this weekend," Adam explained slowly, "But I have to finish mending the fence in the north pasture. Would it be alright if Joe were to come with me?"

"I don't know Adam," Ben said thoughtfully, "That would be two days for sure, maybe more. And he would miss a day of school."

"I'll bring him back Monday afternoon," Adam promised, "And I did give him my word I would take him. It's only one day, I'm sure he won't mind. He won't miss anything important."

"I guess that would be alright, go tell Hop Sing to make some extra food." Ben smiled at his sons, "You better go get packed, Joe."

"Yippee!" Joe exclaimed as he ran upstairs to pack, "Thanks Pa!"

Adam and Ben laughed at the retreating boy.

"I better go finish packing." Adam said, heading toward the kitchen.

"Adam," Ben called his eldest son back, "I want you to be extra careful this trip. Chuck said he saw riders from the distance in the east pasture, heading to the north. They may have just been passing by, but I want you to be alert."

"Yes sir." Adam nodded.

"And watch your brother closely," Ben added, "You know how slippery he can be."

They each laughed at that, but the warning stayed in Adam's mind as he walked back to the kitchen.

"Hop Sing," He called as he stood in the doorway. "Would you prepare some more food, Little Joe is coming with me."

"Hop Sing already made food for first and third sons." The Chinese cook said in his heavy accent.

"Thanks Hop Sing." Adam turned and walked back outside to the stable.

On his way out, he passed at the gun racks and got some more ammunition and an extra rifle. He got the pack mule ready and waited for Joe to come out. He didn't have to wait long. Joe ran out within five minutes with a somewhat small bag.

"Did Pa help you?" Adam asked.

"Yes." Joe sighed.

Joe walked over to his brown horse, Carrie, saddled her, and tied his bag behind the saddle.

"I'm ready to go Adam!" Joe announced, leading his horse out of her stall.

"We have to pick up the extra food from Hop Sing before we go." Adam told him, leading Sport out of his stall.

After they picked up two more bags of foods, Joe and Adam spurred their horses to a trot and headed to the north pasture.


	2. Chapter 2 The North Pasture

**_Chapter 2!!! The story should get more interesting from here on. Disclamer: I own nothing_**

CHAPTER 2 The North Pasture

"This looks like a good place to camp." Adam announced nearly an hour after they left the ranch house.

The area Adam had chosen was an open area amiss the trees and close to a stream. Rocks formed a barrier in the stream, causing a pool of water to collect. The trees, though off to the right, gave shade to the two brothers as they unloaded the pack mule. They put the wires and other items for the fencing off to the side and hurried to put up the tent and get a fire started. It was five o' clock and the sun would be setting soon.

"Joe, why don't you go get some water to boil," Adam said, "While I get supper out."

"All right Adam." Joe agreed, happy that he had been allowed to come.

Joe grabbed the pot and hurried to the pool of water and filled the pot up.

He saw little minnows swimming in the crystal clear water and a frog

jumped in when he moved. Joe giggled and scooped his hands in the water in

an attempt to catch one.

"Joe!" Adam called, "Would you hurry back with that water?"

"Comin' Adam!" Joe called back.

He stood up from the pool and walked over to Adam carrying the pot of

water.

"Here ya go Adam." He said, setting the water down beside his brother.

"Thanks Joe." Adam said as he put the pot on top of the fire.

"What's for supper?" Joe asked, sitting down next to his brother.

"Chicken and potatoes." Adam told him, putting the chicken and potatoes

on the skillet. "And peaches for dessert."

Joe smiled happily at that.

"How long till its ready?" Joe asked eagerly.

"Be patient, Joe." Adam grinned, "It'll be ready when it's ready."

Joe frowned, but didn't push it.

It took only thirty minutes for Adam to cook the chicken and potatoes. By then, Joe was getting very impatient.

"All right Joe," Adam finally said, "Sit down and we can eat."

"Finally!" Joe exclaimed, plopping down onto the ground beside Adam.

Adam laughed and fixed two plates of chicken and potatoes. By then, the sun was starting to go down.

"Joe," Adam said as they finished eating. "I'm not sure if I should tell you this, but I think you're old enough."

"Tell me what, Adam?" Joe asked, confused.

"Before we left, Pa told me that Chuck had seen riders riding toward here." Adam told Joe. "We need to be on our guard."

"Gosh Adam." Joe said thoughtfully, "They were probably just travelers passin' by."

"Still," Adam replied, "Better safe then sorry. I don't want you leavin' my sight."

Joe looked downcast, but he didn't argue.

"All right, Joe." Adam said, "Time for bed. We've got a lot of work to do tomorrow."

"But Adam!" Joe argued, "It's barely 8 o' clock! Pa lets me stay up later then this!"

"But at home you don't have to wake up at dawn." Adam told him.

Joe frowned, but stayed quiet. Had he been at home he would have argued, but Adam could easily send him back home and he didn't want that.

Adam stood up and got their blankets out and laid them around the fire.

///////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////

Morning came quick for Little Joe. It seemed like he had just fallen asleep and now he had to wake up.

"Come on Little Joe!" Adam said loudly, shaking him. "Wake up! I told you we had to wake up early."

"Leave me be Adam." Joe muttered.

He turned over away from his brother.

"All right, Little Joe." Adam stood up over his brother. "I guess we've got to do this the hard way. You need a bath anyways."

"Huh?" Joe yawned, opening his eyes just a little. "What Adam!"

Joe was suddenly awake as Adam picked him up and carried him toward the pool of water.

"Let me go Adam!" Joe yelled, fighting against his brother's strong grasp.

"I don't think so, little brother." Adam laughed.

When Adam reached the pool of water, which was three feet in depth, he bent down and dropped Little Joe right in.

Joe went under, then came up sputtering.

"Here little brother," Adam laughed, extending his hand, "Let me help you."

Joe excepted the hand, but yanked Adam right down into the water with him. Adam, caught by surprise, tumbled forward and landed beside Joe who was cracking up laughing.

"Little Joe!" Adam exclaimed, wiping the water out of his eyes. "How could you?"

"You started it!" Joe exclaimed.

Adam just grinned and splashed Joe. Joe splashed back and soon an all out splash war began.

"All right Joe!" Adam laughed as he stood up, "We better get started on the fence!"

"Ah." Joe frowned, "Do we have to?"

"Yes we do, Joe." Adam helped his brother up and they walked over and sat on a log. "If we don't, Pa won't let you go camping anymore."

"Let's get to it then!" Joe exclaimed, jumping up.

Adam laughed and dragged Joe back down on the log.

"We better dry off first." He said.

Joe nodded in agreement. For five minutes they sat in silence. Joe was getting antsy. He kept wiggling in his seat.

"Are we dry enough Adam?" he asked.

Adam sighed.

"I guess Little Joe," he replied, "Come on. Let's get started."

He started to stand when the cock of a gun made him stop.

"If I were you," a deep male voice broke the silence. "I would sit right back down or your little brother just might get hurt."


	3. Chapter 3 Captured

**_Thanks for the nice reviews. I'm glad ya'll are liking the story. This chapter is short, but the rest should be longer. I kind of switch between Adam's thoughts and Joe's thoughts a lot, hope that isn't confusing or anything. Disclamer: I own nothing._**

CHAPTER 3 Captured

"If I were you," a deep male voice broke the silence. "I would sit right back down or your little brother just might get hurt."

Adam froze when the unknown man threatened Joe. Sitting back down, Adam scooted closer to Joe.

"What do you want?" he asked, looking forward.

"I'll ask the questions here." The voice barked. "You just keep shut until spoken too. The same goes for the boy."

Adam could hear their captors moving forward from behind them.

'Around five or so.' He thought, weighing the odds that he could get the drop on them before Joe came to harm. 'To risky.' He concluded.

"Put your hands up." The voice ordered. "Both of you."

Adam reluctantly did as he was told. Joe looked like he was ready to bolt, but did what Adam did.

"All right men," the voice called to his followers, "Tie 'em up."

Seemingly out of nowhere, three men appeared with rope. None wore masks and Adam observed them quickly as two tied him up and the other tied Joe.

The man who was tying his hands behind his back was an average sized man with a black beard and hair to match. He looked to be in his late forties. His brown eyes held no emotion whatsoever. He wore faded pants and a relatively clean blue shirt. A small scar was lightly visible on his right cheek.

'A knife scar.' Adam thought.

The other man was younger, but still in his late thirties. He was also a very tall man, probably six feet or so. He had no hair on his head, but a thin black mustache was barely visible on his upper lip. He wore a faded pair of pants and a dirty, dark green shirt.

The man who was tying Joe was the youngest of the ones he had seen. Still only a boy, no older then twenty at the most, he was also the shortest. Not even as tall as Adam. His black hair hung to his shoulders and he had hazel eyes. He, unlike the other two, wore buckskins and moccasins.

'High cheekbones.' Adam noted, 'Must be part Indian.'

"All right boys," the voice interrupted Adam's thoughts. "You can stand and turn around slowly."

Following Adam's lead, Joe stood up and turned around. Behind them, pointing a rifle, was a large man. He had gray hair and a gray beard. He had cold blue eyes and a scar that ran from his cheek, down his neck, and disappeared into his shirt. He wore a dirt smudged red shirt and pants that had seen better days.

But what caught Adam and Joe's attention was the person standing slightly behind the man. Behind the man was a girl, about the same age as the young boy behind them. She had long black hair that ended loosely at her hips and piercing hazel eyes. She also had high cheekbones which betrayed her Indian blood. She was shorter then the others too, about an inch shorter then the young boy. She wore a buckskin dress and moccasins with fringes decorating the edges.

"Howdy Cartwright." The large man, and clearly the leader, said sarcastically. "Let me introduce ourselves. We're the Murphy gang."


	4. Chapter 4 The Murphy Gang

CHAPTER 4 The Murphy Gang

"Howdy Cartwright." The large man, and clearly the leader, said sarcastically. "Let me introduce ourselves. We're the Murphy Gang."

Joe's eyes widened at that. He had spent hours in the sheriff's office just looking at different wanted posters. The most interesting one he could find was one for the Murphy Gang. According to the poster and Sheriff Roy Coffee, the Murphy Gang was actually a family consisting of a father, three sons, and a daughter. They had come west from Kentucky when the oldest son had killed a man and his wife. The man had just happened to be a well liked politician in the area.

As men chased them with justice in their eyes, the elder Murphy had gathered up his three sons, wife, and daughter and ran west. In Colorado, the wife died in an Indian raid on the wagon train they had joined. Leaving his daughter and youngest son, who were only five or so at the time, Murphy and his elder sons, one not even eighteen yet, set out after the Indians. They came across a small village of women, children, and elderly and brutally murdered them all.

After that the Murphy's became wanted by the army as well. Once he learned that they were already wanted, the father had no problem with turning to robbing and killing. One of their specialties was kidnapping wealthy people, holding them for ransom, then brutally killing them once they received the money. A lot of the time, the Murphy's would be hired to kidnap and kill people.

Joe also remembered that the two youngest Murphy's and the older two, of the children, were only half related. Murphy's first wife had died soon after their second son was born and he later remarried a Cherokee woman and had the last two before going west.

Adam was aware of this knowledge as well, but he forced himself to show no emotion. But inside, he was afraid. He was afraid not for his own life, but for Joe's. These murderers wouldn't spare Joe because of his age, they had killed younger children then him. For Joe's sake he had to remain calm and in as much control as he possibly could.

The three boys had walked around to stand by their father. The one clad in buckskins went and stood next to the girl who, Adam now realized, held a rifle.

"This is my eldest son Jeff." Murphy pointed to the black haired man. "This is my second eldest, Jed." He pointed to the bald man. "And these are my twins Jason and Jasmine." He pointed to the two in buckskins, "And I'm John Murphy."

Adam stared coolly at John Murphy. John just grinned a grin that didn't reach his eyes and ignored Adam.

"So let me see," he said taking a step closer to the two brothers, "I know that you must be Joseph Cartwright." He looked at Joe then moved to Adam, "And I am guessing you are Adam Cartwright since you don't match the description of Eric "Hoss" Cartwright."

"But Pa." Jed spoke up, "I thought we were suppose to kidnap all three of the Cartwright boys."

"No, Jeddy my boy," John glanced down at his son, "If possible we were to get them all, but two will do just as well as three."

Jed mouth opened to form "oh" but he didn't say anything aloud.

"Jason, Jasmine." John looked at the two twins. "Go saddle their horses."

"Yes sir." The two said at once.

While they went to saddle Sport and Carrie, the three men surrounded Joe and Adam.

"Why don't you spare yourselves the trouble and grief and just let us be." Adam tried, not really believing it would work.

"You would like that wouldn't ya boy?" Jeff sneered, revealing missing teeth.

Joe, slightly scared now, slowly inched closer to Adam.

"Well looky here, Pa." Jed teased, noticing Joe, "The little baby boy's scared."

"I am not!" Joe snapped at him, "And I ain't a little baby!"

"Look at the little baby fight back." Jeff joined in the teasing.

"I'm not a little baby!" Joe pointlessly argued.

"Joe," Adam said quietly, "Be quiet."

"But Adam." Joe started to argue.

"Joe." Adam said, a low tone in his voice.

Knowing that arguing wouldn't get him anywhere with Adam, Joe shut up and took the teasing.

"Come on little baby." Jed started to sing. "Little baby! Little baby! Little baby!"

Jeff joined in.

"Little baby! Little baby! Little baby!"

"Would you two please shut up?" Jason asked as they came back with Sport and Carrie.

"Yeah," Jasmine agreed, "You two sing worse then a drunken choir of old men."

Jed and Jeff glared at the two, but did quit singing.

"That's enough, all of you." John shouted. "Let's get goin'. We gotta get to the hideout afor lunch. Mount up!"

Jason walked over to Adam and helped him mount Sport, then retied his hands in front of him and too the saddle horn. Jasmine walked over to Joe and did the same, literally picking him up and setting him in the saddle.

"Let's head out!" John called, spurring his horse toward the west as soon as Jason and Jasmine were mounted as well.

Having surrounded Joe and Adam between them, the family of outlaws and their captives rode out.


	5. Chapter 5 Ransom

_**Here's the next chapter!!! Only 2 more after this!!!!! Thanks to all who have reviewed. Disclamer: I own nothing.**_

_CHAPTER 5 Ransom _

They rode for about forty minutes before John, who was in the lead, pulled to a stop in front of a cave. Without a sound, everyone dismounted. Once again, Jason helped Adam down and Jasmine helped Joe down and tied their hands back in front of them.

"All right you two," John looked at Joe and Adam. "Inside. Jason, Jasmine, you two watch them while your brothers and I go leave the ransom note."

"Yes sir." Jason and Jasmine replied.

The twins led Adam and Joe inside as the other three Murphy's mounted again and rode off to the Ponderosa ranch house.

"You can sit over their while we make the fire." Jason told Adam and Joe.

Adam looked down at Joe and motioned for him to go sit. Joe sat, but kept a careful eye Adam.

"I'll go get some more wood." Jasmine announced as she walked out of the cave.

"So why exactly does your father want us?" Adam asked Jason who was setting their saddlebags beside the wall.

"That's none of you're business." Jason looked up quickly.

"It seems to concern us since we're the ones kidnapped." Adam pressed.

"You'll have to ask Pa." Jason replied, looking back down into a saddlebag. "He's the only one who knows anything."

"Careful, brother." Jasmine said as she walked back in. Jason jumped a little in surprise. "If Pa was to learn that you were talking to the prisoners like that, he'd tan ya good."

Jason flinched a little as he stood. Obviously he had been tanned before.

"I would sit down if I were you, Cartwright." Jasmine told Adam. "If Pa comes in and finds you standin' you just might meet your maker before your time."

"You're gonna kill us anyway." Adam replied, but he did as he was told and sat down beside Joe.

"Not it I can help it." Jason said quietly.

"Jason!" Jasmine snapped, dropping the wood and walking over to her brother. "What if Pa heard you say that?"

"Jasmine," Jason stood up and put his hands on his sister's shoulders. "I'm tired of all this killing. I'm tired of bein' an outlaw! All I want to do is go back to Kentucky!"

"Jason," Jasmine looked her brother in the eye. "You know you can't do that. Pa would beat you within an inch of your life. If not him then Jed or Jeff will."

"Jasmine," Jason removed his hands and took a step back. "Now is the perfect time to go! It'll take them an hour or more to get their and back! By then we could be long gone!"

"I don't know Jason." Jasmine turned and looked back toward the entrance of the cave.

"I know you want to go back as much as I do!" Jason persuaded. "This way we could go and Pa would never be able to find us!"

'But where would we go when we reached Kentucky?" Jasmine turned to face her brother.

"It doesn't matter as long as we get away from Pa." Jason stepped toward her. "Think about it Jasmine. No more kidnapping or murder."

"I still think we should stay, even if it's not the best life we're among family." Jasmine announced.

Jason looked over at Adam and Joe who were sitting and listening to their every word.

"Joseph." He called, "That is your name right?"

"Yeah." Joe replied, confused as to where he fit in.

"Come here." Jason said quietly, not an order but a request.

Joe did as he was told, despite the look Adam gave him.

"How old are you Joe?" Jason asked once he was beside him.

"Eleven." Joe told him.

"Look at him Jasmine." Jason turned back to his sister. "Do you really want to kill an eleven year old boy?"

"No." Jasmine admitted.

"We could get away and let them go at the same time!" Jason told her excitedly.

"All right, Jason." Jasmine sighed with a small smile. "I'm in."

Jason smiled at his sister. Without another word, he untied Joe, then walked over and untied Adam.

"Here's you're gun, Cartwright." Jasmine said, handing Adam his gun.

"Adam." He corrected, holstering the gun, smiling at her. .

"Here' Joe." Jason handed Joe a gun and a holster. "I hope you won't need it, but better safe then sorry. The holster might not fit."

Joe nodded and buckled the gun on. He had to go to the very last notch and it was still a little loose, but it wasn't falling down.

"The horses are right outside." Jason announced.

The four of them walked to the entrance of the cave. Jason and Jasmine were carrying their saddlebags with Joe and Adam right behind them.

"Where do you think you're goin'?" John Murphy asked, stepping into the cave.


	6. Chapter 6 The First Man

**_Here's chapter 6!!! Thanks for all the reviews!!! Hope this chapter's a bit more exciteing then the others. Disclamer: I own nothing. _**

CHAPTER 6 The First Man

"Where do you think you're goin'? John Murphy asked, stepping into the cave.

The four froze as Jeff and Jed joined their father.

"I can't believe that my own flesh and blood would betray me like this." John said, glaring at his son and daughter.

"We're tired of all of this killin', Pa." Jason spoke up, his hand dropping to his gun.

He stepped in front of Jasmine, who was not carrying a gun, having left her rifle on her horse. Adam stepped forward and pulled Joe behind him.

"Jason, Jasmine!" John snapped, "This is gonna be our best haul ever! $50,000 in total!"

"Money isn't everything, Pa." Jasmine spoke up.

"Money is everything, Jasmine!" Jeff corrected. "If you had been old enough as we came west you would realize that."

"Out of the way, Pa." Jason ordered, dropping the saddlebag from his shoulder. "We don't want any trouble, we just want out."

"I guess I can't keep you." Genuine sadness was in John Murphy's eyes as he realized his youngest children were leaving for goo, but then they turned hard again. "But the Cartwright's stay."

"No Pa." Jason shook his head. "They go too. We won't stand for more killin'. Especially of an eleven year old boy!"

"What's got into ya two?" Jed asked. "You never objected to this before!"

"We have," Jason disagreed, "But we never said it before."

"You won't take the Cartwright's with you and that's final!" John said raising his voice.

"They are coming with us." Jason's voice was hard and cold.

"So be it." John said coldly.

His hand shot to his gun at the same time as Jason and Adam. Shots rang out and Jason fell to the ground clutching his arm. Jeff lay on the ground, his chest bleeding. Adam kept shooting and Jed fell with a bullet in his stomach.

Jasmine had kneeled on the ground next to her brother when he fell and was safe from the bullets. Joe had drawn his gun, but he was scared and hadn't shot. Suddenly, Adam went down with his leg bleeding.

"Adam!" Joe shouted.

"Looks like it's just you and me, boy." John Murphy's eyes were red as he turned to Joe.

Murphy slowly lifted his gun and pointed it at Joe.

Joe's eyes were wide and fear was running through his body. On instinct, he raised the gun and pointed it at the big man.

"D…drop you're gun!" he stuttered, "O…or I'll shoot!"

"Sure you will little boy." John's finger tightened on the trigger.

Joe fired. He felt a searing pain in his shoulder and he cried out in pain. He fell to the ground with tears in his eyes. He looked up at John Murphy.

Murphy's eyes were starting to glaze and his hand dropped the gun.

"Yo…You killed me boy." He said.

Then he fell to the ground, dead.

Joe stared at the man. The man he had killed.

"Joe." Adam had crawled over to his little brother. "Joe are you all right?"

Joe looked over at Adam.

"I…I killed him!" then the world went black.


	7. Chapter 7 Home Sweet Home

**_Here it is, the final chapter! I hope ya'll have enjoyed this story. Now you know what I was saying in the first chapter when I said "This probably won't follow the story line because I don't really know when..." Now I can finsh it. Because I don't really know when Joe killed his first man. Thanks for reading. Disclamer: I still own nothing. _**

CHAPTER 7 Home Sweet Home

Joe could barely remember the ride home. He had been out cold most of the time. All he could remember was Adam's worried face and Jasmine fussing over Jason and Jasmine's wounds.

It had taken them two hours to get home he was later told. Ben had been worried sick and he showed them the ransom note.

"What happened?" he had asked as he hugged Adam and Joe.

Adam had told Ben everything that had happened and Ben had thanked Jason and Jasmine over and over for trying to save his sons.

Joe had just stood their, staring into the distance. He didn't even hear when Hoss asked him if he was all right.

Ben had sent a ranch hand after the doctor. After checking on Jason and Adam's wounds, he declared that they would be all right in a few days.

"But I'm worried about Joe." Doctor Paul Martin told Ben as he exited Joe's room. "He's been through a lot. He's in shock."

"But he'll be all right. Won't he Paul?" Ben asked worriedly.

"Hard to say Ben." Paul said honestly. "He's a strong young man. But this just might push him over the edge. It could take days, months, even years. Or he may never get over it."

"You mean," Hoss spoke up from beside Ben, "He'll just be a shell living, but not here."

"Yes Hoss." Paul nodded sadly, "That's just what I mean."

"What can we do to help him?" Ben asked.

"Show him love and talk to him is all I can suggest."

"Thanks Paul." Ben sighed.

"You're welcome Ben. I hate to run off, but I have other patients."

"Bye Paul." Ben and Hoss said, walking into Joe's room.

Joe was lying on his bed, but he turned toward Ben and Hoss as they walked in.

"How are you feeling Joe?" Ben asked, sitting beside his sun.

"Fine." Joe replied. "But Pa, I keep seeing that man as I killed him!"

"It's all right Joe." Ben replied, pulling Joe into his arms. "We're here for you."

The sound of someone on crutches came to their ears and they all looked as Adam hopped in. He sat down beside Hoss on his bed.

"You ok Joe?" he asked.

"I'm fine." Joe replied with a small smile. "I am now at least."

And he was as he sat on his bed with his family. The shock was still their, but he felt much better. The pain would never fade from the man he had killed, but he would soon go back to normal.

But he would always remember his first man.

_THE END._


End file.
